rachellevegas_the_amazing_racefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 4/@comment-8163902-20191026212323
MEET THE TEAMS Amy (56) & Charlie (25) / β /''' Mother & son from Conception Bay South, Newfoundland and Labrador; Amanda Craggley: Etsy artist What are your life aspirations?: To slow down and remove myself from negative emotional attachment. Stressors like hearing hecklers, dealing with annoying employees, and customer service, begone! My parents shoved me into working as a restaurateur when I was 17 and it was terrifying. One day I just got up and decided to leave, and started my own business creating personal sculptures. It's been standing 37 years strong and I don't plan on stopping. I strove for independence by setting a name for myself and I want to teach my son he has the capability to defy regular measures to achieve great things. What makes your senses better than others'?: I can genuinely tell when people do not care for me and will call them out immediately on their bullcrap. I'm tired of fakeness and learned to do that since I was in primary school when the rude popular girls taunted me in French, thinking I wouldn't understand them, for the way I conducted myself properly. What do you like most about your partner?: Charlie sees the best in everyone and I wish I had the happy gene he got from his dad. What is your pet peeve about your partner?: Sometimes Charlie uses our family bank account to buy the most stupid products and brings them home like it's a miracle from heaven. They're not even gifts. He's like, "Hey, check this foot massage spa out, mom!" and I've could've made a version myself using two or three household items. Three words to describe yourself: Alternative, mind-driven, beautiful Charlie Craggley: Racquet club in-house director What are your life aspirations?: To find where life will take me. I choose not to think too ahead. It's better to reflect on myself in the moment than see what I want to do five or ten years down the line. I went from window washer to fencing contractor to a health club receptionist in the matter of months. Chances are I will want to be on the road more often. Trucker perhaps? What is your dream vacation?: Edinburgh, Scotland! My high school best friend moved there for college and has spoke highly of the city! I'm a huge bar scene guy and it's a goal of mine to go barhopping in every city I personally visit. What do you like most about your partner?: Mom is a firecracker. She enjoys standing up for herself and I respect her dedication toward finding idealism in her messy life. I don't know how she does it. What is your pet peeve about your partner?: My mom is ableist. Period. I love her, but she needs to learn how to control her microaggressions against people who she thinks are less intelligent than her. Three words to describe yourself: Conversational, spontaneous, trustworthy '''Brad (25) & Jessica (23) / β / Brother & sister from Kansas City, Missouri/Belton, Missouri; Brad Blintz: Media relations manager What do you consider your best attribute?: My eyes because they are the first thing people compliment me on. Little do they know those are my colored contact lenses. What is your life mantra?: "Let us not love in word, neither in tongue; but in deed and in truth." -John 3:18 What do you like most about your partner?: Jess is involved in many aspects of my life from finding me men and women I might be courageous to mingle with to giving me a shoulder to cry on when things don't go the way I intend or expect them to. She wears her sistership as a badge of honor. I bake her a lot of cupcakes whenever she visits. What is your pet peeve about your partner?: She can be very nosy in my personal life. Sometimes I turn my face to the side and she would be perched there in the most focused stare at me or whomever I was with. Three words to describe yourself: Quick-witted, queer, and bouncy Jessica Blintz-Romanesky: Actress What do you think will be the most difficult part about racing around the world?: Being cut off from calling and texting my beau, friends and family about this adventure in realtime. What is your dream vacation?: Since I began taking more grownup roles, I have wanted to go on an immersive trip to Vietnam with my booking manager to learn the language and place. He speaks about missing his hometown outside of Ho Chi Minh City monthly. Through his stories of the authentic people and stores he had the fortune of letting into his life I would never pass up the chance to experience the country in his own perspective. What do you like most about your partner?: Brad is the computer fix-it guy. I am so incredibly fascinated by his fervor of the Internet and his self-built gaming computer that I may even call this a pet peeve of mine because anything requiring an ounce of an technological brainiac is beyond my intellectual capacity. What is your pet peeve about your partner?: His insane ways of deflecting blame onto me. #CrazySistersNeverForget Three words to describe yourself: Carefree, classy, and Gemini Chris (60) & Henrietta (26) / β / Father & daughter from Victoria, British Columbia; Chris Frank: Theatrical lighting specialist What do you think will be the most difficult part about racing around the world?: Deciding which shorts to wear. Jeans and long pants are the only things I wear in rotation every day. I bought shorts for these rare occasions where I would be running nonstop. What makes your senses better than others'?: Naturally, my dad instincts kick in whenever someone needs saving. I also believe doing things calm and collectively brings more worth than what people berate and hate themselves over by over-committing to a situation. What do you like most about your partner?: My daughter is one loyal, smart cookie. She is extremely talented when it comes to anything requiring sociability and memory. As someone fighting against Alzheimer's, I cannot thank her enough. Most of the times repeatedly. What is your pet peeve about your partner?: Henrietta has had a habit of chewing loudly at the dinner table when she was a kid. It's gross to the point I lose my appetite. She's the reason why we do not host family reunions. Three words to describe yourself: Down-to-earth, healing, and sincere Henrietta Frank: Food packaging sales What are your life aspirations?: Finding happiness in the details that occur around me. People normally skim over the journey only to discover the destination may not be as ideal. Connecting with the small things I love encourage me to cherish life outwardly, and it makes me less of a coward to actually say that. It's the reason why I auditioned with my dad for the Race -- for the overall experience. Name one celebrity you look up to the most: Ellen DeGeneres, she can work a stage and her presence is astounding. I've always wanted to see her live shows in L.A. What do you like most about your partner?: My dad keeps everyone's emotions in check. I would be a wreck if he did not do anything about it. What is your pet peeve about your partner?: He considers me, in verbatim, his least favorite daughter. I have a sister who has achieved a lot more than me. College-educated, lawyer status, married, and a phenom when it comes to sending expensive presents to him around Christmas. Anyone saying they are not jealous can take a hike. Three words to describe yourself: Loyal, humorous, and wondering Dillan (29) & Nigel (23) / α / Mountaineers from Valemount, British Columbia and Spruce Grove, Alberta; Dillan Koehler: Mountaineering guide What do you consider your best attribute?: My ability to communicate effortlessly. What makes your senses better than others'?: My visual perception has saved countless people of all ages from being rushed to the hospital. Whenever I supervise a climb from someone inexperienced, there is always at least one thing that intensifies in my focus and I alert them immediately about it before things go south. I don't consider myself a superhero, but it's the one sense that has made me who I am today. What do you like most about your partner?: Ironically, when Nigel sees my flaws and hones in on it, I become more acquainted with myself. What is your pet peeve about your partner?: He's susceptible to gushing over in infatuation. I went on a double date dinner with him once with my ex-fiancee when he met precisely a week ago a lady of his own. During that dinner, he showed me his wedding band that he had bought just for the occasion. I was floored when he was brave enough to get the ultimate rejection. Three words to describe yourself: Analytical, caring, and rugged Nigel Emery: Mountaineering guide What do you consider your best attribute?: My smile because I can brighten someone's day with it. What is your greatest fear?: Losing my power to be of use to others. Nothing has broken me down quite like dreams I had of being immobile or permanently injured. What do you like most about your partner?: Dillan is my homeboy because he is always there for me. After moving to Canada from Lesotho ten years ago with my father, I was alone throughout my homeschooling years and struggled to find a foothold to my social life. I met him at Mount Norquay while he was on vacation and when I was applying for work there. He was the first person outside of my family I had an instant connection with. What is your pet peeve about your partner?: His apathy toward some information and current events I tell him. It's like he thinks the universe revolves around him. Three words to describe yourself: Tender, dutiful, and prepared Eddie (24) & Mango (22) / α / Professional video gamers from Nashua, New Hampshire and Norwalk, California; Edward Toh: Professional Guitar Hero gamer/air guitar competitor What are your life aspirations?: Grace a highly publicated gaming magazine so air guitaring can be taken as a serious sport. What life advice would you give to your younger self?: Live life to the fullest, eat that burrito from that plate, piss on that neighbor's lawn, and do not allow people to tell you otherwise. (Yes, I would be a real bitch.) What do you like most about your partner?: Joseph is chill to hang out around and it's a shame I'm across the country most of the time. crying face emoticon What is your pet peeve about your partner?: He's sometimes an asshole when it comes to facts and everyday social settings. Three words to describe yourself: Hearty, bold, and blunt Joseph "Mango" Marquez: Professional Super Smash Bros. competitor What are your life aspirations?: To make a career out of what I enjoy. What is your dream vacation?: Traveling to crush the Melee competition. What do you like most about your partner?: Eddie has extreme dedication to his craft. I get inspired by his motivation and aim to practice better myself by channeling his work ethic. What is your pet peeve about your partner?: He likes calling himself "Edmaster" ad nauseum and I'm not here for it. Three words to describe yourself: Legendary, strategic, menacing Kelly (42) & Judy (34) / α / ER nurses from Peterborough, Ontario; Kelly Varick: Emergency room nurse What do you consider your best attribute?: Sounds cheesy, but it's my desire to serve others. I grew up as a Girl Guide and framed my sash to remind me of the day I was named the most decorated sister in my troop. A decade later, I transformed into a proud medical student working overtimes regularly because I grew personal relationships with the patients I took care of. My passion has multiplied as I continue to interact with more people around the clock. What is your dream vacation?: Prague! I received my ancestral results a few months ago and found out through researching my pedi-tree that I have a great-nephew, a great-niece, and a whole stepfamily living in the Czech Republic. Turns out my late-uncle kept his roots a secret. Holler out to them for me so I can catch up and grab a pint with those guys. What do you like most about your partner?: Judy is a go-getter! Whenever she needs something done, she has immense dedication to it and I think highly about her for that. What is your pet peeve about your partner?: As a germaphobe, I have seen her with dirty fingernails and it's unsightly for me. Three words to describe yourself: Bright, confident, passionate Judy Reid: Emergency room nurse What life advice would you give to your younger self?: The ones you surround yourself with are going to look at you weird, but don't lose sight of your personal endeavors. Never bow down to the friends who try to steer you into a thunderstorm. Take a mental break once a day. What is your life mantra?: "Life would be tragic if it weren't funny." - Stephen Hawking What do you like most about your partner?: Kelly is the big sister I never had. The values she has instilled in me has made me become more of a woman and less afraid of managing risk. What is your pet peeve about your partner?: She can be a bit of a control freak. I back away when she starts spitting out nonsensical orders. Three words to describe yourself: Bubbly, driven, vivacious Osten (27) & Faye (21) / β / Bandmates from Oakford, Indiana and Dearborn, Michigan; Osten Gevantagh: Musician What do you consider your best attribute?: My hands. I wouldn't be able to play the electric guitar, my favorite instrument, without them. What is your life mantra?: "Just do it." - Nike slogan What do you like most about your partner?: Faye delivers the grittiest one-liners and lyrics for our band that we wouldn't be able to function as a unit without her quick wits. What is your pet peeve about your partner?: She gets visibly upset about critics. She one time locked herself in our tour bus bathroom for seven hours because a newspaper journalist wrote poorly about our performances at M3 Rock Festival. Three words to describe yourself: Chill, outgoing, competitive Faye DeMetz: Musician What are your life aspirations?: Leave every note I write have a rhyme and reason. What is your greatest fear?: Losing myself after trying to figure out who I can trust, who shall set sail, and who would I say hi to after spiraling through loneliness in public school. What do you like most about your partner?: Osten understands me when I am a neurotic mess. Not even my parents have taken a hint that during tense moments I just want to be left at peace with myself. What is your pet peeve about your partner?: He can not sing like Billie Joe Armstrong regardless of how much he brags about his voice. Three words to describe yourself: Stubborn, feisty, relentless Peter (29) & Holly (29) / β / Dating geeks from Winnipeg, Manitoba; Peter Stagan: Literacy tutor What do you think will be the most difficult part about racing around the world?: Not having my phone to talk to family and the kids I teach. It is mind-blowing how much stuff happens within a month. What is your dream vacation?: New Zealand. After being exposed to all the adventure sporting and visuals throughout the main Race edition, I have always wanted to go and follow the path of those racers. Unfortunately, I have never gone on anything daring before. What do you like most about your partner?: Holly completes me where I lack certain emotional qualities. Her empathy is powerful to the point I feel like hearts pouring out of her eyes transfuse into my mind and soul. What is your pet peeve about your partner?: She refuses to say "bless you" whenever someone is sneezing including me. Three words to describe yourself: Honest, lanky, tenacious Holly Lester: Biochemical drug researcher What do you consider your best attribute?: My brain, because it lifts me out of tricky situations like the debates between my cohorts over if the results of their Michaelis-Menten kinetics calculations were skewed. Just so happens it was also the key to get Peter to fall madly in love with me. Name one celebrity you look up to the most: I'm an obsessed Tyler Perry fan! A hardworking and multitalented gem within Hollywood that does not cave in to work being handed to him. I have home DVDs of all of his movies so far. What do you like most about your partner?: Peter is incredibly observant! He takes advantage of a problem and makes it work in his favor. I have no doubt this will strengthen our relationship down the line. What is your pet peeve about your partner?: His unpredictable split-second decisions. I am not one for surprises involving changes or opinion bombs to what I have fully thought out. Three words to describe yourself: Smart, problem-solving, strategic Stephen (39) & Alexis (37) '/ α / ''Married karate instructors from Saratoga Springs, New York; Stephen Buefort: Karate instructor What life advice would you give to your younger self?: Perfection comes at a price. Pay for it through intensive practice and facilitating a schedule, or consider simply being average. What makes your senses better than others'?: Coming from a family of self-defense experts, my mother who was a city deputy instilled in me to use my physical prowess for purpose and not pain. My father was a boxing coach guided me through the outcomes of unforeseen scenarios, to prepare for the worst and face the best. I herald these as mixed martial arts codes every time I disciple my students. They have become better learners and listeners in the classroom and hanging out with their friends because of it. What do you like most about your partner?: Alexis is the brains behind the scene. She runs the operational side of our dojo, arriving at the academy at least twice a week to oversee our violence prevention program and do the math on keeping my doors open. What is your pet peeve about your partner?: She makes the weirdest tasting cauliflower casserole from her family cookbook. I still cannot fathom why anyone would say they enjoy eating it. Three words to describe yourself: Willpowered, sharp, athletic Alexis Buefort: Karate academy owner/recovery coach What do you consider your best attribute?: My legs. Each morning I look in the mirror my confidence goes from 0 to 100 just from flaunting my quads, feet, and calves. Even though I cannot sprint, my legs have never failed me. What is your life mantra?: "Adapt what is useful, reject what is useless, and add what is specifically your own." - Bruce Lee What do you like most about your partner?: Stephen is a charming man and he can influence anyone into adopting his philosophies. What is your pet peeve about your partner?: He can be borderline full of himself. Three words to describe yourself: Attentive, captain, visionary '''Teegan (24) & Michelle (24) / α / Canadian Belles gridiron football players from Brampton, Ontario and Toronto, Ontario; Teegan Moyers: Football player/shipping procurement What do you think will be the most difficult part about racing around the world?: Finding the time to work out on the go. Setting a weightlifting routine for myself will be my method of coping with stress. What is your life mantra?: "I don't mind if you don't like my manners. I don't like them myself. They're pretty bad. I grieve over them on long winter evenings." - Humphrey Bogart What do you like most about your partner?: Michelle is wonderful at relaying her thoughts to me whenever she wants my input. She makes me feel as if my sidebar stories are cherishable. What is your pet peeve about your partner?: She picks and chooses when to listen to me whenever I am in a panic or rush because not every important point I have to say gets processed in her mind. Three words to describe yourself: Crafty, empowered, petty Michelle Cruisior: Football player/law student What are your life aspirations?: To become an active member representing the Ontario provincial court system. I want to assist others who are wrongfully convicted of a heinous crime to get their justice. My father was wrongfully incarcerated for three years without the right to an attorney on charges of shoplifting and physical abuse. His career was lost because of this error in the judicial review. What is your dream vacation?: Malta or Mykonos, because I enjoy the old-world beauty and timeless luxury of these boutique-sized Mediterannean islands. What do you like most about your partner?: Teegan shows everyone on the team what she is made of -- a pungent force of raw energy and competitive demeanor. She is my spirit animal. What is your pet peeve about your partner?: Teegan is a fighter, but she can argue with me because she thinks she is always right. She will put on a show to say it's either her way or the highway. Three words to describe yourself: Cool, outspoken, vibrant Tony (34) & Kail (25) / α / Divorced couple from Carmel-by-the-Sea, California and San Francisco, California; Tony Archaia: CrossFit instructor What do you consider your best attribute?: My toned muscles. Because every time I flex I remind myself of the reason I began exercising as a profession. To inspire others to get in shape and achieve their goals through sacrifice and discipline. Name one celebrity you look up to the most: Rocky Balboa, the original 'talian Stallion. My ma has an autographed poster of him hung up in our house. What do you like most about your partner?: Kail.... her kiss. Nobody else has quite played me this sensitively or like a fiddle like her. What is your pet peeve about your partner?: She is beyond insufferable when I talk about things that make her feel uncomfortable. She puts her shields up and causes a riot about it. Three words to describe yourself: Youthful, confrontational, hopeful Kail Pistizzi: Employment recruiter What do you consider your best attribute?: My hair, as girly and vulnerable as this may sound. I style my long, jet black hair in various ways for any occasion, even the gym, and is an indicator of my mood at that time. What life advice would you give to your younger self?: Don't be afraid to want what you want. You will get the most out of yourself if you make it your mission. What do you like most about your partner?: His full-figured sense of pride and muscular masculinity. There is nothing I love more than a man with a godly structure. He keeps me coming back. What is your pet peeve about your partner?: He refuses to listen to me whenever I speak my mind. I end up arguing with him a lot. Three words to describe yourself: Romantic, daring, strict